S.W.O.R.D.
SWORD or alternatively called G-SWORD is a term refers to the highly influenced five gangs that reside in Chikuni City. Taken from the first initial letter of the five gangs, SWORD stands for; Sannoh Rengokai, White Rascals, Oya Kou, Rude Boys, and Daruma Ikka. The terms is also can be used to call the city itself. History Once, the legendary biker team MUGEN dominates the city. Because their massive powers, all the city is taken to their control. Under mugen rule, two brothers who opposed them appeared, Amamiya Kyodai. There was a battle between Mugen and Amamiya, who were so fierce that they could not be resolved. Until suddenly, MUGEN mysteriously broke up. Amamiya Kyodai also disappeared. After that, five organizations rose to takes power. These five teams will later be named SWORD, because they are taken from the first initial of each team. North East region resides the 'S', Sannoh Rengokai, who is rumored is the sucessor of Mugen. The 'W' White Rascals, a scout team of night club is controling the North West area. The 'O' Oya Kou is a High School where young yankees across the country gather, located in the northern part of the city. The South East is a former industrial area now called Unnamed Road, under the care of 'R' Rude Boys. And last, the South Western part is the home of 'D' Daruma Ikka, hooligans from the local temple. It is currently unknown who first gave the name of the city of S.W.O.R.D., but the five gangs acknowledged each other and guarded their respective territories without interrupting each other agendas. With that, the balance of S.W.O.R.D is maintained. S.W.O.R.D. S''' Sannoh Hoodlum Squad. This biker group is founded by two of the six Mugen original members, Cobra and Yamato. Their sole purpose to fight is to protect the city from any threat, therefore they are so called the protector of the city. '''Notable Members: * Cobra (Leader/founder) * Yamato (Co-founder) * Dan * Tettsu * Chiharu W''' White Rascals. This all white scout group is founded by a lone scout Rocky with former Doubt members Kizzy and Kaito. The Club Haven is their primary base, and their only purpose of existence is to protect womans. '''Notable Members: * Rocky (Leader/Founder) * Kizzy (Co-founder) * Kaito (Co-founder) * Koo * Aizawa (ex-member) * Bito (ex-member) * Enari (ex-member) * Shimaru (ex-member) * Heidi * Marco * Lassie * Cosette O''' Oya High School. Under the leadership of Murayama Yoshiki, Oya Kou rose to the top and mark their existence as 'O' in S.W.O.R.D. School separate the students by Full-Time and Part-Time according to their own entries. '''Notable Members / Students: * Murayama Yoshiki (Leader) * Furuya Hideto (Vice-leader) * Seki Kotaro * Nakabayashi * Nakakuki * Nakazono * Todoroki Yosuke * Shibaman * Tsuji * Fujio Hanaoka * Tsukasa Takajo * Yasushi * Kiyoshi * Nakagoshi * Nakaoka R''' Rude Boys. A group of free runners with their only purpose is to protect Unnamed Road. Founded by Smokey. They treat each other like family, and care nothing than that. '''Notable Members: * Smokey (Former Leader - Deceased) * Takeshi (Takes on the role as leader) * Shion (ex-member) * P * Yu * Lala * Eri D''' Daruma Ikka. Hooligans dress in red haoris. Founded by Hyuga Norihisa, the younger brother of the head of Hyuga Group. Vengeful and brutal, their ultimate goal is to conquer all of S.W.O.R.D. for their own and takes revenge to those who make Hyuga Group destroyed. '''Notable Members: * Hyuga Norihisa (Leader) * Ukyo * Sakyo * Kato Shu * Futa * Raita * Agyo * Ungyo Trivia * The map of S.W.O.R.D. in the first two seasons mixed up the colors of Oya High and RUDEBOYS, this is later fixed in the movies.